The invention relates to a spinning or twisting spindle having a spindle top part which comprises a driving wharve and is disposed in a spindle bearing housing by means of a spindle shaft. The spindle bearing housing is provided with a flange which can be fastened to a spindle rail. A brake is provided that can be applied to the driving wharve and is held in a holder which can be arranged between the spindle rail and the flange. A securing hook is provided which can be swivelled away and reaches around a ring collar of the driving wharve.
In the case of spinning or twisting spindles of the initially mentioned type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,875, a separate holder is provided for the securing hook which is screwed or welded to the flange of the spindle bearing housing. The holder for the brake is a separate component which is also mounted on the flange of the spindle bearing housing.
It is also known from German Patent Document DE-A 15 60 295 to construct a support for a securing hook reaching around a collar of the driving wharve as a fork-shaped plate which can be slid into lateral transverse grooves of the spindle bearing housing.
It is also known from German Patent Document DE-A 29 06 226 to dispose the bearing journals of a spindle brake in recesses of the flange of the spindle bearing housing which are open in the direction of the spindle bearing rail.
In all these constructions, it is required to develop the flange of the spindle bearing housing, already at the time of manufacturing, in such a manner that it can accommodate a spindle brake and/or a securing hook. The decision concerning the mounting of the spindle brake and/or of the securing hook as well as concerning the mounting of their holding devices therefore must be made as early as during the manufacturing and designing phase. For the purpose of noise reduction, it has become known to use a divided fastening flange with damping material disposed inbetween, instead of a one-piece rigid flange (see German Patent Document DE-A 36 20 497). Conventional spindle brakes and securing hooks cannot be used for constructions of this type.
It is an object of the invention to provide a construction for the spindle brake and the securing hook which is as universal as possible, is largely independent of the construction of the flange of the spindle bearing housing, and makes it possible that the decision as to whether the spindle brake and/or the securing hook are to be used can still also be made at the time of the mounting of the spindles.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that a plate is provided which can be clamped between the flange and the spindle rail and which is equipped with holding devices for the brake and with holding devices for the securing hook.
By means of this development, it is achieved that the holding device for the brake as well as the holding device for the securing hook are practically independent of the flange of the spindle bearing housing so that, in the operating sequence, it does not have to be decided before the mounting or even later whether the machine is to be used with or without a securing hook and/or a spindle brake. In addition, the mounting expenditures are very low because the plate is simply mounted in the manner of a washer between the flange of the spindle bearing housing and the spindle rail.
In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the holding devices for the brake and/or for the securing hook are integrally shaped to the plate. In this case, it is particularly advantageous if, in a further development, the plate is a punched and bent sheet metal part. The holding devices can be shaped very easily to a sheet metal part of this type.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the plate is constructed as a structural unit with the brake and the securing hook. This type of a structural unit can then be preassembled as such, can be transported in this form and can mounted during the assembly.